ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadfish
This is Sadfish. As you can see, it is a sad fish. Subtitle: A very sad Fish History Sadfish One day there was a fish who was sad. His name was Sadfish. Maga Sadfish Sadfish became too darn depressed and evolved into a giant monster because plot. Ultraman Kee Sadfish appeared in episode 3 of this series in his Maga form, while Kee and his brothers were in a boat trip, Astro King Ghidorah appeared and summoned Maga-Sadfish alongside Captain Navy to battle the brothers. Though Navy was defeated with ease by Kore, Maga-Sadfish attempted to make Geed and Kee cringe by pinching them, however they combined their Keeosen Ray and Wrecking Burst and fired the Fusion Beam of Keed Supreme blasting Maga-Sadfish and seemingly killing him. Dao's Possession Sadfish was being depressed when the spirit form of Ultraman Dao took over his body and possessed him. Sadfish's sadness affected Dao and he became too depressed to actually do anything. Ultraman Spoiler Sadfish will appear in the series as a component of the Dao Fusion Beast Sad Pigmon. He may also appear individually. Forms - Daofish= Daofish Sadfish's normal form possessed by the villainous Ultraman Dao. *'Height': 1m *'Length': 1.5m *'Weight': 18 kg :;Powers *This form has all of Sadfish's normal powers, in addition to some of Dao's abilities, which are limited in this form. - Madfish= Madfish Sadfish's enraged form, he transforms into this form when the cringe he sees makes him angry instead of sad. *'Height': 1m *'Length': 1.5m *'Weight': 18kg :;Powers *This form retains all of sadfish's normal powers, but now that he is mad they are five times as powerful. - Gladfish= Gladfish Sadfish's original form, he lost this form when he first became the sad entity he currently is, only a miracle can revert him back to this form. *insert Orb Origin theme here* (God, I love that theme!) *'Height': 1 ~ 30m *'Length': 1.5 ~ 45m *'Weight': 18kg ~ 8,000 tons *This form has more powerful, "happy" versions of Sadfish's normal abilities. *'Size Change' : He can turn himself into a giant. *'Glad Calibur' : A sword used in combat. **'Flame Glad Calibur' : Gladfish can summon two rings of fire from his Glad Calibur that trap his opponent inside of them and explode. **'Water Glad Calibur' : Gladfish can summon a giant bubble filled with water which goes above his enemy, he pops it and all the water falls at his opponent freezing him. **'Ground Glad Calibur' : Gladfish can open the ground and cause his enemy to fall in the hole created, then the ground closes and his enemy is crushed. **'Wind Glad Calibur' : Gladfish can unleash powerful winds from the Glad Calibur. **'Supreme Glad Calibur' : An extremely powerful white beam of energy unleashed from the Glad Calibur. ***'Ultimate Supreme Glad Calibur' : An even more powerful version of the Supreme Glad Calibur, it is a rainbow version of it which utilizes the same divine power that is used to defeat The Eldritch Things. }} - Maga= Maga-Sadfish Subtitle: MAXIMUM Sadness Beast Maga Sadfish is the MAXIMUM Sadness Kaiju version of Sadfish, otherwise known as Bokurag. *'Height': 65m *'Weight': 80,000 tons :;Powers *'Claws': Maga Sadfish has humongous claws, used in physical combat. *'Cringe': Maga Sadfish can make anyone cringe to death, at times he even makes himself cringe a bit. *'MAXIMUM Sadness': This is the reason why Maga Sadfish exists. *'Adept Swimmer' : He can swim at great speeds. - MagaMaga Arch= MagaMaga Arch Sadfish Sadfish's ultimate godly form, at this point...Sadfish is beyond salvation..... it is literally living depression... *'Height': 110m *'Length': 180m *'Weight': 200,000 tons :;Powers *'Depression' : Anyone who comes in contact with this beast will get depressed, not instantly tho, it might come in a day.... or in a month...... but it WILL come..... *'Sobium Beam' : An extremely powerful red, dark blue and black beam of energy, if it doesn't kill you, it will certainly make you cringe. *'Karate' : Don't ask..... *'Cringe' : Self explanatory.... *'Nukes' : Do I even need to explain? *'HERESY' : It calls everything it doesn't like heresy. Kaiju Girl Transformation : It can turn other kaiju into moes, he used this attack once and instantly regreted it. *'Crippling Depression' : Here's a little lesson, in crippling depression! This is going down in cringe history! If you wanna be a parody number one, you have to chase a serious page on the run! *'Exterminatus' : By calling forth the power of Ultraman Exterminus, he can exterminate anything that makes him even sadder. *'Human Disguise' : He can disguise himself as a human to blend in. *'Adept Swimmer' : He can swim extremely well, it can out-speed even the fastest speed boats. - Human Disguise= Human Disguise A human diguise used for blending in. *'Height': 2m *'Weight': 65kg :;Powers *'Sewer Traveling' : He can travel in the waters in sewers. }} Gallery Sad Sadfish capsule.png Sadface.png Sadness.png Sadfish vs bad page.jpg Sadfish army.png SadArt.png Sad Fish.png SadFlip.png MadFish.png SupremeGladFish.png Magamaga Arch Sadfish.png Ultimate Sadfish.jpg Sadfish vs another bad page.jpg Trivia * Sadfish's forms were all designed by different users. ** Daodish by MoarCrossovers. ** Madfish and MagaMaga Arch Sadfish by Ultragrenburr12678. ** Gladfish by Furnozilla. ** Maga-Sadfish is just the Ultraman Gaia kaiju, Bokurag. * Sadfish owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. Credit to Gren for starting the meme. * Though he was apparently killed by Ultraman Geed and Kee at the end of episode 3 of his series, he was merely reduced to him normal form and not killed. Category:UltraMccann Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kee Category:Cringe Category:Memes Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Parodies